Apsu
The ancients found the goa'uld homeworld like many others. Holding a species that showed promise for sentient life and study. They took from the pool several of the creatures over time and carefully used their technologies to advance them far enough that the symbiots would be sentient in their mind when grown. With another piece of fancy technology the end result was cloned and grown to maturity quickly and studies were done on it. After many clones they finally approached idea of letting it do what seemed it was suited for. With no way to communicate as other species do they found this creature would be parasitic in nature. Being the ancients though they found a brain dead host and placed the goa'uld within and began to watch and study as the creature adapted to it's new environment and showed it's intelligence. It learned quickly and thanked the ancients for their gift to him and the hope for his species. They accepted his praise and let him live among them learning how to work the land with the more "country" type among their persons. He meditated with them and he joined them in their search for ascension. As his first body began to finally degrade they took him from it and healed him as they could and located another suitable host for him. After a few more generations of this it became apparent that something was no quiet right with the life. It had slowly turned to a darker mindset letting a seemingly natural evil come from it. The ancients took him after he killed one of their own for personal gain. The crude stone blade he had made for himself showed the thought that had went into the murdur and they banished him. He was placed along with his clones and their hosts, as they had been allowed to prosper under different names and mind, into stais chambers and left them on a desolate planet of ice. There they stayed as the ancients left the galaxy and finally as a mechanical failure occurred he dropped from the frozen state screaming. His host was old and weak with pains. He pulled himself to the gate through the snow and ice and gated to earth where the very primitive man gave him warmth. As he recovered he tended to the need of a new host. He conned the younger seeming version of the ancients and took several years of suffering to finally tutored one into the host he would need. In the deep of the night he grasped at his strength and pulled himself to the young mans sleeping form. In the dreams of the new host his senses were befuddle and he could only imagine it to be a nightmare like any other. Only a sharp pain to the neck was his warning before the symbiot easily took over.. This process continued throughout the ages as the goa'uld took life and pushed himself through it. He reached a peak in his power as he found himself over a place they called sumer. He gave his first name then and made himself known before he was cast down by ones not from that planet. He fled them through the stargate taking his few followers with him to where he had came from in stasis. Knocking them out he took and killed the abominations of him, the clones that the ancients had cursed his existence with. He would use these followers as he needed and he would once again find where he would taste power. Soon his family took to the galaxy as the Titans spread forth. Keeping to the shadows he learned as he could and kept track of his race as it spread far and wide and warred with itself and others older than them. He was cautious though as he knew he would be an outsider, one who would be kept as merely a token of the past. Hiding from the furlings and asgard and nox had driven him to extremes and much had been lost to him in those darkest of years. But as he slid into his last host he looked towards the stars he had grown to know. What was once a planet of ice had become a desert as the atmosphere was worn away and solar winds tore at it. KNowing no one would ever step on the planet again he dialed away and stepped into the inky pool and into the goa'uld controlled galaxy. He found Ra, a goa'uld of great mind and ambition and he carefully fed him what he could from the shadows giving him what he could. But his effort at power was pointless as Ra gained earth and spread the humans amount the many worlds and gave himself power unmatched through the galaxy. Apsu came more to the open and used his gift to stay free and safe. He placed himself in positions where he could use the sarcofigi and he planted the seeds in new humans to prepare another host when his inevitably failed. As he amassed his wealth and hid it in many holes he learned and kept up with his race. However he had long turned against the ancients and peace in his mind. Through the dark times and the pain he had turned in his mind to think that the Ori were right and the ancients had turned against them in rage. His memories twisted and he slowly became one who rejected all life outside of his own. Those around him would pay for the sins of the galaxy and those of the ancients. He would make sure they payed. He had ruled from the shadows above and now it was time to once again risk coming to light to try and do what he must.